Currently there are no practical human models of nausea with associated EG abnormalities. We propose to investigate whether a simple vection device will reliably induce nausea in normal volunteers. We will also investigate whether vection induced nausea is associated with EG abnormalities and elevations in plasma epinephrine and vasopressin. Subject population will be 20 normal subjects (male and female) who will be exposed to light vection while EG is monitored. 1-2ml blood samples will be withdrawn for assay preiodically during the protocol. This study is now closed as the investigator has left the institution.